Zeratul's Early Beggining
by zeratul-darktemplarofshak
Summary: This is basically a small description af when the Protoss defeated the Zerg in the fight to regain Aiur. You hardcore starcraft fans, i hope, will love it! R & R


Some of you might ask who I am... and to some is will still remain a mystery. But to others, this story will be all too much of a reminder of the great battle for Aiur. To some, you are thinking, Who is this lunatic... well I shall tell you. I'm am the great Dark lord and leader of the Dark Templar...my People...I am the great Zeratul. Before you is a chapter of my very life...my existence if you will. Yes, I was there. I fought to free our people, The Protoss, from the treacherous Zerg. If you wish to read, it is what made me what I am today... A great leader and an icon to my people. The day when strength of the old age failed... and our people banded together once more... As one...

Day 22 of the year 4326 

_The night still echoes the sounds of when our armies met upon the great battlefield. But the battlefield was not just a small area... no.... By far, it was greater than anything else ever written upon history's pages... for we were not only battling for our freedom. We were fighting for our home...but yet that wasn't just all. We were fighting for our very will to live......Our Existence. _

_This is the third day of battle. Both armies are too weak too continue without rest. So we sit her upon our encampment, awaiting anything. For we expect nothing less than the Zerg to attack ruthlessly upon the dark hours of the night. I still invision moments of our last battle. Times when I lost close brethren...and times where we were victorious. Yet, even in our glorious moments, I never forgot those lost. However, even those lost are never truly gone. For when a young Zealot dies... His spirit essence remains. This may sound strange, but true. There are times where it is actually possible to extract that essence from the mangled body and place it within a cold Dragoon shell, so that the great warriors is never lost. Though they wish to die remarkably upon the battlefield, sometimes they find the will to live again and control their new bodies... but there are other times where they would have preferred to be remembered remarkably. _

_I continue to see one moment in particular. One that will never be erased from my very mind, memories...and conciencse. It was the moment when I became too selfish... and cost the life of a close friend. The one I speak of will be named soon, but first, allow me to start from the beginning......_

_The sun slowly rose upon the barren fields of Aiur...our home...or what hadn't been touched by the infectious Zerg. As our brethren lined the field and prepared for what would be our last shinning moment... whether it be Victory... Or defeat. Our men scoured the hills for any sign of our dreaded enemies as myself and Fenix readied our men. The young praetor had seen fewer battles than I, but his skill to fight equaled mine...nearly exceeding mine. I admired him for acting brave... though I could tell that he, like myself, trembled deeply inside with fear. As the sun lit the hills and field as far as the eye could see, we saw nothing. Yet, in a glimpse of the light I caught several figures upon the horizon. _

_Just as we long expected, our scouts came soaring back with remarkable speed. The Zerg had infact been ready, like us, for a battle of mass proportion. As the Zerg quickly came scouring over the land, we grew more and more anxious, yet waited for the most opportune moment. I didn't see it at first, but soon Fenix told me how they were sending the weakest first. I knew then what I must do. I ran ahead of the main regiments and prepared myself for an inslaughterment. They soon grew close enough that I could nearly feel my legs buckle beneath me as the first few came close enough for attack. I closed my eyes momentarily as I rose my blade swiftly above my head before unleashing my fury with one swift drop of my arm. As I opened my eyes, I saw bodies of a few Zerglings lying about as Fenix rushed to my side with a few followers. _

_He had realized my plans for attack and understood what had to be done. If these were the weakest, than we had to save our main army for the larger battle. So with little effort, our small force quickly destroyed they're small units. With a little victory, we felt slightly at ease. Until we heard the thundering roar of their main army. He looked with almost terror in our eyes before I led our small troop to the main force. Before the sun had arose, we had a small enlargement of force. The units we had been awaiting, and needed for so long, had finally arrived. It wasn't much, but one zealot can mean the difference between victory, and defeat. We had received only but 15 Zealots, 10 Dragoons, 4 of my close Dark Templars and mearly 6 Reavers. It may have seemed small, but considering our force before, it was everything we needed. _

_As Fenix and I returned to the main regiment, We retook our positions as the leads of our sections. A few men tightened the armor, while others prepared to run into the battle while others tried to find the courage to fight. But everyone knew what they had to do. As the enemy grew closer, our anxiety grew higher and we slowly trembled a little more each time. Until there wasn't any time to think... no time to react. It was then that the armies met. With the clash of weapons, and the sound of flesh being torn from bone, and the sound of armor buckling under the immense hits... all that was left was to finish what ad been started. _

_It hadn't even been half way through the battle when I grew careless. I had thought that Fenix and his men could handle themselves, as I cut my way through our enemies. Every time I recall this moment, I always seem to see it second by second... as to reveal my very mistakes. I had been battling a Hydralisk when I heard my name being called. I turned slowly to see what it was... as I had just caught the moment when my close comrade, Fenix... had become vanquished. He had just freshly killed a zergling, when as he turned to look in my direction, he was caught from behind. A hydralisk had unborrowed itself from right below his very feet. As I went to help, it was already too late. As the earth closed in around him, it crushed his very body... as he slowly died from the very earth we praised. _

_At that moment, time itself stood still. As I saw the death of a hero. After that moment I became enraged, just whirling at everything around me. I fought with rage... and not with sense. I had nearly been vanquished myself if I hadn't have been pulled out of the way of a raging Ultralisk from one of my very brethren. _

_The battle was over, but victory was not ours. As what was left from our force gathered, we slowly withdrew the bodies of our fallen comrades. Fenix was the first to be withdrawn from he horrible grave. I remembered every detail. The slow parting of the earth that lay around him... then the carrying of his body... and even the placement of his mangled remains upon the very ground which vanquished his life...but not his spirit. Though his body was dead, his spirit remained. If it hadn't have been for the quick extraction of his very soul, he wouldn't have lived to see our next battle... for this would be our most glorious of all...for this was that battle where we took the upper-hand in our struggle... but that was for another day... another time to tell. Today we live. Tomorrow we may not. But even if we didn't, today fenix had already became an even stronger leader and regained the hope of our people. We had won that day, as the sun slowly set upon our war stricken world. That was the moment when I too became aware of nature, trying to rebuild what our battles destroyed. For that was also the moment when I wish more than ever for this struggle to be over. But that was still to be seen..._

Hi everyone, thanks for reading, I know its long, but for those people who Really love Starcraft, I'm hoping that you like it! Even if you didn't like it, still, take the time to review please!? And if enough people like it then I will work one part two, but that remains to be seen!! Don't forget......R & R!!!!


End file.
